life and death
by DarkArtistic
Summary: The legend was about three idental sisters, that were born into the Lee clan. The legaend said,"Three girls of a vampire, werewolf, and a human.. That they would create peace to the world or destroy the worlds...
1. Prologue

_**life and …. death **_

"word" –means talking out to other people

"_word" _–means talking inside the character mind or inner self

word –means the beginning paragraph, that one character talking about what is happening. Only used in

the first chapter of the series.

**word** –means at I am talking to you. Like in the beginning before I start the story.

**Leah: Ok, it is Dark-chan new story involving the strong Lee clan, and other parts from the shows/manga-Naruto, Vampire Knight, and books-twilight.**

**Dark-chan: . I do not own twilight, Naruto, Vampire Knight. If I did I would not be here!**

Preview or Chapter 1

Have you read books about werewolves, vampires and other myth creatures? If you have you will understand what I am talking about. If you have not… well just wait, and I will tell you. No one has made a book or a story about humans in the world of vampires, werewolves and other creatures. So, I want to tell you, the readers, what it is like to be born into a family from that world. As the daughter of the strongest family of that world.

**That was a short chapter, is was the preview of that is starting that. The Lee clan was my idea. So do not mess with it. Please and Thank You! **

**Please comment! Comments help the writer out!**


	2. Why is it like that?

life and death

_

* * *

_

Chapter One-Why is it like that?

* * *

"word" –means talking out to other people

'_word' –means talking inside the character mind or inner self_

_word/ "word" –means from the past_

**word –means at I am talking to you. Like in the beginning before I start the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Dark-chan: This is Chapter 1! Or is it chapter 2…..**

**Itachi: Its chapter 1. You did a prologue, it would make this chapter 1.**

**Dark-chan: Thanks Itachi! Wait… You are not in story, right now!**

**Itachi: You are taking to long. I don't want to wait till chapter… 20 or something.**

**Dark-chan: Grrrrr! Ok… But… People, that are reading this, the Naruto characters will show up later in my story! … Itachi are you forgetting something?**

**Itachi: What… Oh, yes. Twilight and NARUTO do not belong to Dark-chan. But the Lee clan, and the basic out line of this, ARE Dark-chan.**

**Dark-chan: THANKS Itachi-kun! *Kiss him in the cheek. And he blushes, red***

**

* * *

**

Ever sins the day that our parents got married, all of us have gone through terrible times.

"Why?" You might ask. Well, because our parents…. are…inhuman.

That our mom is a vampire of the _Lee_ vampire clan. With our dad he is werewolf of the **Lee **werewolf clan.

Both from different clans, but with the same last names. But that world knows to fear all with the last name of _**Lee **_.

Then, they were given the knowledge of a legend that the _**Lee**_ clan was apart of.

The legend about three idental sisters born into the world of vampires, werewolves. As the strongest is the _**Lee**_ clan.

The sisters are, vampire, werewolf, and a human...

The oldest sister, Rosa, was a vampire. The second oldest sister, Leah, was a werewolf. And me, Alice, I am the human..

The legend says,

"_There will be, three girls of a vampire, werewolf, and human. That come from the __**Lee**__ clan. _

_That the girls would create peace to the world, that would last forever. _

_Or.. they would be the world's down fall." _So the creatures of the other world, started to plan.

To plan what they can do about the **_Lee _**clan.

So now, all of the _**Lee**_ clan members are being watched.

They will not make a move, till the time is right to attack, but I think that.

They are too scared to make a move. That it just my idea about it.

For me, I am scared… I am only human… No I am not.

I have a monster in me... It is the reason why everyone wants us dead…

Because I was born into this world…

* * *

Dark-chan: SOOOO? How was that?

Itachi: I think it was pretty good.

Dark-chan: Thanks Itachi!

Dark-chan: I would like to thank some peoples!

- dark goth hinata (For adding my story to your favorites! Thank You!)

- Artisticvampire17 (Same! For adding my story to your favorites! Thanks You!)

- Akasaku123 (For a long review!)

Itachi: That was a long sentence.

Dark-chan: Yes, it was. So now I am going to bed… Can you finish up? Please and thank. So, Night Itachi.

Itachi: Ok. Night Dark-chan.

Itachi: Ok, thanks for reading this. And please review. Reviews=faster updates!


	3. With Us Born

_life and death_

* * *

"word" –means talking out to other people

'_word'/ __**'word'**__–means talking inside the character's mind or inner self_

'_word'/ "word" –means from the past_

**word –means at I am talking to you. Like in the beginning before I start the story.**

"_**Lee**__**" **_/ _**'**__**Lee**__**'—mean the **__**Lee**__**'s last name of Rosa, Leah, Alice and their parents. The rest of the family of the Mom(vampire): **Lee _**l**** Dad(werewolf): ****Lee**

* * *

**Dark-chan: Sorry for taking forever! End of School work (done with!) and writers block…**

**Leah: You haven't updated in like what? Two and half months? And this is all you're giving them?**

**Rosa: She updating now, so now get off her back, she has been working on another story, and school work.**

**Dark-chan: Thanks…Ok, now for the DISCLAIMER, Alice would mind?**

**Alice: DISCLAIMER Dark-chan owns the Lee clan, but twilight and Vampire Knight and Naruto (Naruto pop into the story around chapter 20 or something) do not belong to Dark-chan but to their belonging owners.**

* * *

Chapter Two- With Us Born

Recap

For me, I am scared… I am only human… No I am not. I have a monster in me...

It is the reason why everyone wants us dead…

Because I was born into this world, as a human…

End of Recap

* * *

_**~The Day the Three were Born~**_

_**~Mrs.**__**LEE **__**Point of View~**_

"_Mrs. __**Lee**__?"_

"_Carlisle, there is no need to be formal."_

"_Yes…" Carlisle's face showed fear, concern… _

"_What is it Carlisle?"_

…_.Silent…_

'_Wait…'_

_I lifted myself to look at Carlisle directly, and started to shout._

"_THE CHILDREN? CARLISLE IS THE CHILDREN; ARE THEY OK?"_

"_Yes, they are ok-"_

"_Ok, that's good." Letting myself lean back to the bed; not knowing that I cut Carlisle off in the middle if his sentence._

"_For now." Carlisle cleanly finished._

_Shock ran through my body, you wouldn't be able to tell if you didn't look into my eyes._

"_And by that, you mean?"_

_Carlisle was silent for a movement then began talking._

"_The first child to come out; was a girl, a vampire girl. Like you. The second one; a girl, werewolf. Like your husband….. The third….was a girl…. a HUMAN girl…."_

_Silent's fall across the room. _

"_Your children are the 'THREE GIRLS' from the legend."_

_I said nothing._

_Carlisle felt with my silent that he need to leave me alone to absorb this fact._

'_No… we have to leave, find some place to go.'_

_Then my husband walking into the room. _

_With one look to one another, we both ran out of the room to our new born children._

_**~Alice's (Memory) -Point of View-~**_

_So my dad grabbed Rosa and Leah. Mom took me and dashed out of the room._

_Running through the halls of the hospital so fast that none of the people noticed us; all except Carlisle._

_I looked to Carlisle; who was giving my parents a scared look._

_My mother smiled to him, showing that we will be all right._

_With that my mother exited the hospital, and father right behind her._

_They didn't stop for anything, making their way to the forest as fast as there two human (fake) legs would take them._

_*Inhaling deeply*_

_Mother remembers the house that; she and father make two to years before. _

_Mother and father standing next to one other look at each other at the same time; with the same though._

_Crooked smiles appeared on both of their faces._

_Mother looked down to her new/first children. _

_I knew I had a confusing, scared face on._

_She bet her neck/face down to me and kissed me on my forehead. _

_Then whispered, "It' is ok, Alice, everything is ok." _

_Father did the same thing to Leah and Rosa at the same time._

_Then all of a sudden my life world when black. _

_It felt like a decade that my world was black… but it was only a movement that my sisters and I were in a house. _

_There was lot of windows. _

_(Just saying, 'A one day old', looks only at the cool and huge, tall stuff)_

_The walls and chairs were all white. _

_Father and mother whispered to us, "Welcome home; to your new home girls."_

_I just stared up to my mother; with confusion in my eyes._

* * *

**Dark-chan: Thanks for reading! And I'm really sorry that it took forever… and that this chapter was short….. Sorry….. But the next will be longer! I just didn't really know how to do this chapter….. I really 'dislike' this chapter…. But now all of the stuff that I wanted to get across is now across! OK! Please review! You have no idea how that helps with writing.**


	4. Thirteen years of Life

life and…. death

* * *

"word" –means talking out to other people

'_word'/ __**'word'**__–means talking inside the character's mind or inner self_

'_word'/ "word" –means from the past_

**word –means at I am talking to you. Like in the beginning before I start the story.**

"_**Lee**__**" **_/ _**'**__**Lee**__**'—mean the **__**Lee**__**'s last name of Rosa, Leah, Alice and their parents. The rest of the family is**_

* * *

**Rin: **_**Hello's :3**_**. This is chapter 3 of….. LIFE AND…. DEATH!**

**Len: Dark-chan found the chapter! It's only 2 and half pages; on the hand written paper. So…-**

**Kuroi: It might be short.**

**Hayai: OR AT MEDIUM LENGTH! **

**LEN: STOP NOW! TO THE STORY!~ **

**(DISCLAIMER: Dark-chan owns the Lee clan, but twilight and Vampire Knight don't belong to Dark-chan but to their belonging owners.)**

* * *

Chapter Three-Thirteen years of Life

Recap

_It felt like a decade that my world was black… but it was only a movement that my sisters and I were in a house. _

_There was lot of windows. _

_(Just saying, 'A one day old', looks only at the cool and huge, tall stuff)_

_The walls and chairs were all white. _

_Father and mother whispered to us, "Welcome home; to your new home girls."_

_I just stared up to my mother; with confusion in my eyes._

End of Recap

* * *

~Thirteen years later~

~Alice's Point of View~

"WAIT FOR ME!" I yelled into the forest's earthy core.

Nether; Rosa or Leah replies. I started to my way running after her sisters into the forest.

I finale got an answer from one of my stronger, over powering older sister. (By only a couple second, which I might add.)

Which was by the second daughter, Leah. "Sorry Alice, we (_or more likely YOU, Leah_) forgot you're a human!"

I got a little bit annoyed….

'_Ok, maybe I got a little MORE annoyed than just 'a little bit'.'_

Naturally I got upset with Leah's comment, I just went on to saying, "Just because I'm human does not mean that I'm that WEAK!"

Then being the show off that Leah was she fell out of the tree or more likely said; she flipped down by coming down like how a ballerina dances. But Leah's fall was more rebellion dance against the Volturi coven (which should not be spoken of (never again)). This made her landing, place right into my bubble space. Which that was placed that about two feet away from me.

"Did I scary you, Alice?" She had a crooked smile on her face with her left hand on her hip.

(Lefted side hip…)I wanted to slap that smile right off her smug little face.

Leah, she had changed sins she was born. And yes I know that you change from how you looked has a new born baby… but people always keep caring for a trait that you have as a baby. Has from what the pictures my mother took of us; Rosa, Leah and me. We all had this change in our eyes… I don't know how to explain it without confusing myself.

But back to how Leah looks now. All eyes are the same color for Rosa, Leah and me. Our golden/reddest eyes. The colors don't sound good together but the way they look, they look as if beauty glowed upon them. Then her hair; our different hair styles were the only reason the Cullen's, or anybody could tell us apart, but our hair COLOR was the same; a blonde with a very little account of brown on the tips. Leah's hair style was more on the hard rocker side or that's the style I thought it was. Leah would usually have it up in a high ponytail, with a couple fallen parts of hair onto her face. Picturing that some (or more than some) would be in her eyes.

With my angry still intact from my explanation, I continued saying my words to Leah, "No you did-"

"Leah and Alice come on; we have to get home now." From the darker part of the forest came; Rosa who was coming from behind us.

Rosa, the first born of all three of us. Rosa was the elegant, graceful, and beautiful. Just ask anybody in town; betting you're going to find over 15 guys (maybe over 30…) that will say that's she beautiful. She had let hair grow long, past her shoulder length. Curling in the right places in her hair making her look like the princess from a story book or in times before us.

She glanced up to notice my face; she could read my face like an open book that was made for 5 year olds. I knew that my face was writing out to be that my face was a: miserable, irritated 'face'.

"Let's just walk back home, no running." I twisted my face to glance up, to see Rosa's glowing, smiling face; I smiled back. Now looking at Leah, she was superbly annoyed, but that face ended fast, and replaced with her crooked smile.

Leah bowed down like how a govern would greet the king. "Come on Alice, lead the way,"

Dad made his way into the room where everyone; meaning Leah and me, placed.

My dad looked pretty young to me; but that's how being a werewolf or vampire is. Well, to describe my dad he was the one with the brown (blue?) eyes. His hair was cut to a short guy cut; the color of a dark brown.

"Ok girls of the house, I'm going the store to buy some more food." he said this with a little of lust in his eyes. Which is to be expected from dad, well… because werewolves eat A LOT of food.

Trust me on this.

"And so do you guys want anything, sins I'm already going out to get some food?"

"No I'm good…"

"Same here dad… no wait, cans you buy me a steak?"

"Sure Leah, be good, or I'll have your steak!"

"OK! ~" We both chirped.

Not moments later that mom and Rosa made their way into the room we were in. Mom, mom, mom. Mom was beautiful; her hair was long down to her thigh and has the color of light/dark blonde.

"Rosa and I need to go hunting…." Mom told us. With her dark colored eyes, her whole eyes were of a dark black. Leah replied, "Ok go hunt; we'll be here when you get back."

So they, mom and Rosa, left me will Leah.

*Tick, tick, tick*

*five minutes pasted*

"Ok, Alice let's go downstairs!" Leah explained.

We raced down stairs; to start our little fighting game. The game is to see who is stronger with weapons. Time flies by after beginning our little 'fighting game', for about four hours. At this time, I started to get weary. Then, the moment I did; Leah hit me on my right arm. A slight drop of blood fell onto the floor. An at that exacted moment, the front door opened. "Mom…. And…. Rosa are home…" Leah and I whispered; without a soul to hear us.

Mom I was not worried about but has for Rosa…. I might die. Well because Rosa, she is still… not in perfect harmony with the vampire and blood thing. Yes, yes, she was born a vampire but even after 13 years it is still very tough. Leah raced up stairs; I could hear her shouting at the top of her lungs, "GET ROSA AWAY; OUTSIDE NOW!"

I heard Rosa growling like crazy, the moment her walked into the house, but now it was louder than ever. I blinked my eyes closed to once opening them to see her face for a flash second.

A large dog, werewolf land on Rosa; with a thin, vampire trying to control Rosa. Mom and Leah dragged Rosa away.

I hurried myself to get the cleaning supplies, and cleaned the region where the blood was located. After that I just sat there. I did not hear my mom come down the stairs, nor to sit down next to me.

"Everything is ok, Alice." But from the way she said that; everything is not ok. She knew, deep in her heart, that something bad was going to happen.

Then my mom whispered, "Just be happy now, all of the bad stuff will happen, but not to you."

A tear fell her face. I just looked at her, confusion set into my eyes.

* * *

**Hayai: That took FOREVER for Dark-chan to edit and fix this…**

**Dark-chan: Not my fault it's 1:27am. Cut me some slack. **

**Rosa: Yes, Dark-chan took her time to type this up, when she could be sleeping. **

**Len: Ok this convection is about to close. Leah? Alice?**

**Leah: BUT BEFORE YOU CLOSE OUT OF THIS STORY BE SURE YOU REVIEW FIRST! **

**Alice: ! (PLEASE!)**


	5. Sad Note

Ok I know that I have been terrible at updating life and death but my computer lost all of its information….. This included some of the next chapters of life and death.

But I have been thinking about editing the other chapters along with doing chapter the next one.

Therefore I'm going to try to get the next chapter up but along with some better chapters from the first chapters.

Thanks for reading this and bearing with me!

(Sorry if you don't understand what I'm writing here!)


End file.
